


That Look

by lasairfhiona



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jed and Abbey show Leo just how much they have missed him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Look

Leo came back into the Oval Office after taking a call and stood at the door between the offices to watch them work. They were like a well-oiled machine each one balancing out the others as they floated ideas and theories. Jed was still fired up from his speech and the usual post-mortem afterward was still going on despite the late hour. He was on a roll, which meant he could get the rest of them fired up just from his enthusiasm alone. The buzz from the conversations around them continued and he watched Jed pull away leaving, the "kids" go on without him. Leo didn't know if Jed did it on purpose so he could watch his people work or if it was an unconscious move to take himself out of the action and let them do their jobs without his continued interference.

It was when he leaned against the wall that Leo could see Jed was tired but there was something in his expression he couldn't read. It wasn't often he couldn't tell what was going through his friend's mind. But this was one of those rare times when Jed was giving nothing away. However, when Jed turned and looked at him, he *knew* that look. It was one that shot straight to his groin and made his mouth go dry. It had been a long time since he'd seen *that* look and even longer time since it had been directed at him. Too long in fact, but there were reasons why. Jed was the President and he didn't want any more scandal brought to this man. This house.

"Leo," he heard a voice behind him and turned to see Abbey standing behind him at the door to his office. It gave him pause that she would be coming from that direction instead of the portico entrance. Had she been looking for him? Curiosity aside, his heart sank a little when he saw her. He now knew the look from Jed wasn't really for him, but for Abbey.

Abbey saw the emotions flicker across Leo's face and understood what had run through his mind in that brief unguarded moment. She'd known him too long not to recognize the disappointment in his expression. She too had seen the look and knew whom her husband was directing it at. She and Jed had spent a long time talking about Leo's absence from their lives and she'd urged her husband to rekindle the relationship he'd given up when they embarked on this adventure, as she liked to call the election and their first term in the White House. 

Putting her hand on his arm, she told Leo, "That look wasn't for me." No matter how much her husband missed Leo, he had been reluctant to approach him. Leo could argue with the best of them and in the end Jed would only end up agreeing with what his best friend said and right now Leo was dead set against the three of them being together until they were out of office. It was for the good of the Presidency, he would tell them whenever they tried to bring up the subject after the first election. They finally gave up talking to him about it, but they never gave up on the fact he would come back to them eventually. She didn't want to wait another three and a half year. She wanted him with them now. So did Jed. So she was the one who would put them together again. She wouldn't give in to Leo and they all knew that. Well she wouldn't give in to him unless she wanted too and that was usually only when they were all in bed together.

Leo was confused. What did Abbey mean the look wasn't for her? "Abbey?" he finally asked, hoping his one word question would convey everything he couldn't say out loud and definitely couldn't say surrounded by the present company.

"For you Leo. It was for you," She informed him quietly, lightly touching his arm.

Leo sucked in a breath. "Abbey. We can't. We agreed," he tried to protest. He didn't dare think about how it would feel to be with them again. To feel their hands on him, their bodies pressed against his. He couldn't. Not yet. They still had three more years and too much to lose if the relationship between the three of them ever become public.

Out of view of the others, Abbey kept her hand on his sleeve, her fingers continued to lightly caress his arm. She shook her head. She had agreed it would be in their best interest to wait until they saw if they won the presidential election but she sure as hell hadn't agreed the to six years it had been. "No, Leo, *we* didn't agree. Not all of us. And certainly not for this long. He's been re-elected. It's time to come back. We miss you." She and Jed did missed Leo. They missed the man they use to spend the morning curled up in bed with, reading the paper and bickering about politics. They missed the nights the three of them would spend loving each other. It had been hard on both her and Jed, knowing they couldn't go to Leo and comfort him when Jenny left, especially when it was what they wanted to do most. "Come back to us," she repeated softly, her voice husky and thick.

"Abbey," Leo tried to protest but his own voice betrayed him just as hers had betrayed her. He couldn't deny he missed them too and Abbey's light caress made him all too aware of how much he missed them. He missed Jed's teasing passion and Abbey's demanding loving. He treasured the time they spent together over the years, before he decided the country needed Jed as President. "Don't do this to me Abbey, please," he quietly pleaded.

"Are you going to try and tell me you don't want this?" she demanded, daring him to deny what she knew he felt.

Leo looked over to where Jed still leaned against the wall, watching them. To anyone else it simply looked like the President was tired but Leo saw the veiled desire and longing in his expression. He looked back to Abbey and for a moment saw the same longing and desire before she once again hid her feelings. Their desire stirred him and he found he no longer wanted to deny his own longing for them. Not any more. "Ah, hell," he sighed, giving in. "No Abbey, I wouldn't do that to him. To you."

"Good," she replied with a self-satisfied smile, dropping her hand from his arm.

Before Leo could say anything else, Josh interrupted. "Leo. Mrs. B. Why don't we call it a night? The President looks tired," Josh suggested. He'd noticed the President's withdrawal from the conversation and then saw Leo and the First Lady with their heads together. It wasn't hard to guess it was time to wrap it up.

"That's a good idea Josh," Abbey agreed taking advantage of the opening before Leo could find a way to avoid what they both knew was coming. Propriety be damned.

Leo just nodded, causing Josh to ask, "Leo is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Leo replied. "I'm just tired." It wasn't hard to guess Abbey was calling the shots tonight so he simply came up with a logical response until Abbey showed her hand. Jed wasn't the only one who Abbey ruled over when she had her mind set to something. He'd learned a long time ago when to argue with her and when to let her have her own way. This was on of those times she got her way. Besides, if the truth be told, he didn't want to argue. 

"Need a ride home?" Josh asked. He didn't bother to hide his concern about Leo. The strain from the re-election and the job in general was beginning to show to those who knew Leo. He hoped his offer would spur Abbey on to making sure Leo took care of himself. Leo was the glue that held them together and they would be lost without him. *He* would be lost without Leo.

"Leo's staying in one of the guest rooms upstairs. I intend to make sure he has at least one descent nights sleep in a real bed, even if I have to tuck him in bed myself," Abbey declared before Leo could answer, giving a public reason why Leo would be spending the night in the residence. They had become experts at the obfuscations needed so they could be together.

"Abbey…" Leo said as his token protest.

"No arguments, Leo. You are staying."

Leo threw up his hands in defeat. His reaction was more for show than anything else. Josh smiled at Leo and simply shrugged. There was no way he would contradict the first Lady by offering Leo an alternative to staying in the residence. He knew Abbey could make his life hell if she wanted to. Besides it would give him some good ammunition to rib Leo with later.

***

Jed watched from his place against the wall. He wanted to know what was going on between the two people he loved but their body language wasn't giving anything away. He wanted to go to them. To be a part of their conversation but he couldn't – not yet. Abbey wanted to do this for all of them and he needed Leo to want it bad enough that he said the hell with all his reasons for protesting and came to them because he needed them too.

There had been so many times over the years he wanted to go to Leo. To hold his best friend and lover, giving him even a few minutes of comfort and peace. Leo had never allowed him to even broach the subject so he'd held on to Abbey and together they did whatever they could to support Leo.

He watched as Abbey squeezed Leo's shoulder and walked away, heading toward him. "Come, Jethro, it's bed time for you," she instructed taking his hand and pulling him away from the wall.

"Must you call me *that*?" Jed protested.

Abbey smiled at him sweetly and continued to lead him from the room calling "goodnights," to the staff as they went. Stopping at the glass door leading to the portico, she turned back and reminded Leo in a voice that didn't allow for refusal, "half and hour Leo, or I'll send the agents to get you." She left before Leo could respond. She'd learned a long time ago both of them responded well to being ordered to do things, especially when it came to bed. Although neither of them would ever admit it. She knew.

Jed was silent until they reached the doors to the residence then he couldn't stand it any longer and had to ask, "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Abbey smiled and squeezed his hand. "Yes," she answered a little breathless. She was surprised Leo had given in so easy. She had expected it to be harder. She'd expected tonight to be the first of many attempts to wear Leo down. She should have known to expect the unexpected, Leo had never been the most predictable of people. Now he was coming back to them and just the thought of being able to once again love him again made her weak at the knees.

Jed sighed in a big rush of air and sagged against the open door frame as he absorbed her words. It was one of those rare times he had no idea what to say, let alone express how he felt at that moment. Good didn't cover it. It didn't hold enough meaning. Ecstatic sounded like one of his daughters instead of the emotions that filled him when Abbey said Leo would be coming back to them. He looked at his wife and hoped whatever expression of love, desire, and hope he wore adequately portrayed what he was feeling.

"I know, Jed, I know," she said softly, understanding.

"Come on," she told him but this time he didn't hold her hand. He pulled her close and wrapped and his arm around her waist as they continued to their bedroom.

Leo was coming home.

***

Leo tapped lightly on the President's bedroom door before turning the handle and slipping in. Only the lamps on the two bed stands lit the room, which was also quite empty. He could hear the shower running, however, so there was no need to guess where the first couple was. He laid the garment bag with his extra suit across the chair nearest the door and slipped out of his suit coat. He couldn't decide whether to wait here for them to finish or go join them.

"It's about time you got up here," Jed teasingly accused as he walked out of his dressing room in a thick navy velvet robe.

"Abbey said thirty minutes. I still had a couple to spare," Leo replied with a cheeky grin as he leaned back against the chair and watched as Jed came toward him.

Raising his eyebrows at what would have been Leo's blatant attempt to push Abbey's button if she had been around to hear it. They both knew where that would get them. "Pushing it a little aren't we?" Jed asked as he continued to slowly walk toward Leo.

Leo simply smiled as he answered, "Maybe…"

"She's in the shower," Jed informed him for no particular reason.

"And you aren't still with her?" Leo asked surprised. He knew how those two liked to shower together and what is usually led to. 

"I was. But if I stayed, we wouldn't be having any fun later…" Jed answered with a sheepish smile. They weren't young men anymore and he had no intention of missing any of the night's activities because he'd allowed his wife to have her way with him.

Leo couldn't help but laugh. If Abbey's mood earlier was any indication, she would have wound Jed up tight as they showered, and obviously had because he was now out here and she was alone in the shower. Abbey knew what buttons to push and how to push them hard when she wanted to. He had a feeling when they actually made it into the bed there would be very little foreplay. It had been too long and their emotions were running high.

Jed stopped inches from touching Leo's body, resisting the impulse to pull him into his arms and kiss him for all he was worth. "I'm glad you're here," he said breathlessly.

"Me too," Leo admitted quietly, tossing his jacket across the chair. He was grateful for Abbey's determination earlier tonight. He'd missed them and her pushing the point made him admit it for the first time in along time. He was tired of denying his feelings. Watching Jed slowly walk toward him knowing he wore nothing under the blue velvet only served to cement the decision he'd made.

Jed reached out and ran his fingers along Leo's cheek. "This isn't just to appease Abbey, is it?" He needed to know this was really something Leo wanted.

Leo reached out and ran his knuckles along the edge of Jed's cheek mirroring the caress he'd just received from the man he'd loved for what seemed forever. Slowly he reached around and cupped the back of Jed's neck, playing with the longish fringes of hair. "No. This is for me. Us," Leo replied soothing Jed's moment of insecurity. He urged Jed closer and couldn't contain the contented sigh when for the first time in too many years Jed's solid body fit against his. God, but he'd missed this man.

Allowing himself to finally touch Leo, Jest rested his hands at Leo's waist. "It's more than just for tonight?" he asked. He didn't want to pressure Leo, but he needed to know that this wasn't going to be a one-time shot. It had been bad enough when they made the decision to abandon their relationship six years ago, he didn't want to let himself in for having to give Leo up a second time.

"Yes." With his answer Leo pulled Jed toward him, closing the remaining distance between them and gently kissed him. His actions speaking of the promise he was making to not walk away from them again.

The first touch of Leo's lips against his, Jed tightened his hold on Leo's hips and deepened their kiss, their tongues tangling together, as he held him tight against him.

Too wrapped up in each other, neither man heard the shower stop so they both jumped when they heard Abbey's voice. "Starting with out me, I see."

"I was just bringing Leo up to speed," Jed answered turning to look at his wife, dressed in a robe matching his own.

"Something which I'm sure was a chore for both of you…" she commented dryly, but with a smile, as she leaned into Jed and quickly kissed him before turning to take Leo's face in her hands and kiss him. Finally getting to show him how much she missed him, Abbey deepened the kiss.

"Sweet knees, remember you have to share," Jed reminded his wife as he sandwiched her between him and Leo and nibbled on the sensitive side of her neck as she kissed Leo. Abbey may know their buttons but he knew hers just as well.

Slowing the kiss until they were just trading gentle touches of their lips, Abbey turned, staying partially in Leo's embrace, and lightly kissed Jed's check. "I was just brining Leo up to speed," she informed him, sweetly, using the same excuse he had used.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. It was as if the years melted away. The teasing. The loving. The bickering about the sharing of each other. It was all the same. He hadn't needed either of them to bring him "up to speed" so to speak. Watching Jed saunter toward him with nothing on but that damn blue robe on finished the job Abbey had started earlier. He was definitely "up to speed". Grabbing the belt around Jed's waist he pulled him closer. Just before Jed was once again pressed against him, Leo undid the belt and slipped his arm around Jed's nude waist, resting his hand on Jed's lower back. He had an arm around both of them and couldn't be happier.

Jed moaned when he felt Leo's hand at the small of his back. He instinctively moved towards Leo even as he was pulled closer. When he was once again fitted against Leo's side, he felt Abbey move in and, like Leo, she slipped her hand inside his robe and around his waist. As they traded kisses with one another, Jed felt Leo's strong hand caress circles while Abbey's smaller hand drifted lower and caress his butt. He could tell from the strength or lightness of the caresses how each person was feeling and how their three-way embrace was affecting them. His own hands tightened and loosened on his wife and best friend.

"One of us is over dressed," Abbey complained as she fumbled with the buttons on Leo's shirt and tried to caress Jed's ass at the same time.

Hearing his wife's words Jed broke his kiss with Leo and looked between them. "I'd have to agree." But instead of stepping back, he claimed Leo's lips for another kiss. As much as he wanted to feel Leo's nude body against his, he wasn't willing to step away from their embrace just yet.

Abbey sighed a loud exasperated sigh and swatted her husband. "Jethro. You aren't helping matters," she chastised. When he again pulled away from Leo's embrace he looked like a child who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Essentially he had… "Go sit on the bed," she ordered, ignoring his pout. Stepping away from both of them, Abbey picked up Leo's garment bag to keep her hands occupied or she would be just as guilty as her husband. Looking at Leo, she issued another order as she headed toward to hang up Leo's extra suit and coat, "You. Get undressed before I rip that nice suit off you…"

Leo felt his body react to Abbey's order. He knew she wouldn't hesitate to carry out her threat. She'd ripped clothes off him before and to save his thousand-dollar Armani suit, he followed her directions. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't have a little bit of fun with them at the same time.

Undoing the knot on his tie, Leo pulled it from around his neck and slowly folded it before stuffing it into his pants pocket. By the time he got his suspenders pushed off his shoulder and his shirt unbuttoned, Abbey had joined Jed on the bed, having shed her robe and crawled between Jed's legs so she could lean back against his chest to watch as Leo undressed. 

Jed had partially pulled his robe around her to keep the chill of the room from making her too cold. He'd tucked one hand inside her robe, leaving his other to rest on her thigh. Leo didn't need to imagine what Jed was doing to Abbey underneath the robe. He could hear when she caught her breath and knew what caused it.

Neither one of the Bartlets took their eyes off Leo as he shed his clothes piece by piece and took the time to fold stack them neatly on the chair. He didn't try any sexy moves as he undressed, he just made sure he did it slow enough to have their full attention and drive them crazy.

"Leo, hurry the hell up," Abbey urged as Jed let one hand drift between her legs.

Smiling when he heard Abbey's breathless plea, his plan obviously working on at least one member of the first couple. Leo pulled his t-shirt off and slowly headed toward the bed wearing only his boxer shorts. When he stood at the end of the bed, he saw Jed hold up his hand, indicating he was to stop.

Once Leo stopped, Jed shrugged out of his robe, one sleeve at a time, and pulled it from behind him. When the offending blue velvet was pushed off the bed, he returned both hands to his wife and looked up at Leo. "Watch," he said as he nipped at Abbey's shoulder.

Leo grabbed onto the bedpost and rested a knee on the foot of the bed. He never took his eyes off the first couple. He watched as Jed continued to nibble at Abbey's neck and shoulder sometimes biting hard enough to make her moan. Although they both knew it wasn't in pain. Jed's one hand caressed her breasts and teased her nipples while his other strayed between her legs, stroking in and out and flicking softly between her soft folds. It was all Leo could do not to reach out and replace Jed's hands with his own. He could almost feel the soft weight of her breasts in his hand and the silky moistness between her legs. He knew why Jed had wanted him to watch. It had more to do than the fact Abbey liked it, and everything to do with the fact they were reminding him what he'd been missing.

He inched closer as Abbey's thrusts against Jed's hand increased and when she moaned and thrust one last time, Leo leaned across their legs and kissed her deeply. He felt her hands on him grasping his shoulders then caressing haphazardly across his chest in an attempt to express her desire. Breaking their kiss, Leo sat down next to the couple. With one hand still tangled in Abbey's hair, Leo raised the other to cup Jed's cheek. He gave them each a gentle kiss and made a promise, "I won't walk away again."

Hearing his words, Abbey tugged at his arm at the same time Jed gave his a push. They ended up in a tangled mass on the center of the bed, laughing and crying. Untangling them selves and being careful not to hurt each other, they ended up laying propped on the pillows with Leo between them. Neither Jed nor Abbey could express how they felt hearing Leo's declaration to them so they ended up holding him in silence.

Abbey was the first to break the mood by running her hand down Leo's chest before placing it over the bulge in his shorts. "What do we have here?" she asked from where she lay with her head on his shoulder.

"If you don't know I'll be seriously worried about that medical degree you have," Leo said cheekily, baiting Abbey.

Abbey refrained from replying but gave him a squeeze that was had him bucking up into her hand for more.

Seeing the gleam in his wife's eye, Jed stroked down Leo's body and twined his fingers with hers over Leo's erection. "Looks like someone forgot to get completely undressed," he commented as they jointly caressed Leo.

"Guess you're going to have to do something about it," Leo challenged, his breathing becoming ragged. Nothing mattered at that moment but the feel of their hands on him, stroking him through the soft cotton.

Exchanging a look with his wife, Jed replied, "Oh I think we can definitely do something about that." He slid his hand up far enough to slip under the elastic and take Leo's shaft in hand as he leaned down to kiss him. Their tongues tangling in a dance they knew by heart.

Abbey kissed her way down Leo's body stopping to nibble on his nipples before continuing downward. When she reached the waistband of his shorts she grabbed it and slipped the cotton downward, urging him to lift so she could completely take them off. Nudging his legs apart, Abbey moved upward raining kisses along Leo's knees and light nips along his inner thighs that had him squirming even more. She knew what he liked and knew what drove him crazy. This drove him crazy.

Leo knew what was coming. He felt Jed remove his hand and leave it, fingers splayed, across his chest. They continued their kiss and he gasped against Jed's mouth when he felt Abbey's moist heat surround him. She gently held his testicles and caressed them as she moved her mouth over his shaft. She knew just were to lick and how hard to suck to have him pushing into her mouth.

"Abbey…" he gasped trying to warn her but she pulled away before he even finished calling out her name.

"I know," she soothed, laying her head on his hip and gently caressing his thigh. "I wasn't going to end the fun just yet," she teased, blowing a stream of air across his hot skin.

"Christ," he groaned. "You'll be the death of me yet."

"But what a way to go," Jed smirked resting his head on Leo's shoulder.

"I can just see CJ trying to spin how I died in your bed," Leo commented, only half serious.

"You may be old Leo, but you won't die from an orgasm," Abbey teased as she moved back up and returned her head to his shoulder.

Shrugging away from Jed, Leo rolled Abbey over on her back and settled between her legs, just low enough to feel her pubic hair tickling his erection as she moved under him. "Who are you calling old?" he asked before kissing her soundly.

She could feel Jed's hand playing with her hair and when she broke the kiss with Leo, Jed immediately took his place, kissing her thoroughly while Leo moved downward to kiss the top of her breasts. Abbey managed to push them both away so she could respond to his taunt, but she was smiling as she looked up at them. "Randy *old* men."

This time it was Jed and Leo that shared a look over Abbey's body. Jed flicked his eyes up then down in a silent question as to which way Leo wanted to go. When he saw Leo tip his head up Jed slowly moved downward replacing Leo between her legs. "We'll show you randy…" Jed said leaning down to place a kiss at the top of her mound as Leo gently licked the nipple closest to him.

Abbey moaned as she felt their mouths on her. These men, who loved to talk, were so good with their mouths in other ways too. Leo knew just how hard to suckle at her breasts and how light blow across them to make her shiver and thrust into Jed's mouth as he licked between her folds and twisted his fingers inside her. As she felt her orgasm build, she moved against them until Jed was forced to hold her hips in place.

She called both their names when her orgasm over took her. Leo remained at her side gently caressing her stomach while she closed her eyes and let the waves of pleasure from Jed's now gentle manipulations rolled through her. She was relaxed but she needed more. Catching her breath, she reached down and pulled Jed upward by his ears.

"Hey, they aren't handle bars," Jed protested.

"Shut up and kiss me," Abbey demanded.

Jed smirked and told his wife, "I don't think so." He gave her a quick kiss on the chin and leaned over to claim Leo's mouth.

"Hey," Abbey protested as the two men kissed above her. Deciding she needed to get even, she reached down and took them both in hand, smiling when she heard them groan.

"Make love to me," she requested, letting them hear the need in her voice.

Both men looked down at her and each gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Who do you want?" Jed asked caressing her face.

She wanted to be greedy. She wanted to feel both of them take her. To feel them move inside her and feed the hunger she had for them. But as she looked at them, she saw something else. She saw their need for each other. And as much as she wanted them, she couldn't do that to them. They needed to reconnect in a way that only making love to one another could accomplish. And in some way, she knew they needed her to let them be together.

"I want you both. But you need each other," she finally told them as she reached up to touch their faces.

"Abbey…" Jed tried to protest, looking at Leo for help.

"I love you, Josiah Bartlet. You and I can, and generally do, make love whenever we want. But tonight. Tonight we have Leo back with us. Tonight shouldn't be about me, no matter how much I love the attention. Tonight should be about Leo," she paused and looked over to where Leo was laying on his side next to them. She reached one hand up and cupped his cheek before continuing, "Tonight should be about making sure he knows how much we, you, love him and have missed him." 

Jed leaned down and gently kissed his wife. "I love you, Abigail," he whispered. Abbey was right and they both knew it. He also knew his declaration of love would tell her he understood. Rolling over, he pinned Leo to the bed. "And I have missed you, my friend."

Abbey watched as they wrapped their arms around each other and simply kissed, enjoying the honest expression of their feelings for one another. They were wonderful together. They balanced each other out in so many ways. Both strong men who knew their place in the world but weren't afraid to admit to one another their weaknesses. She moved until she was lying on her side, facing them, and watched as they gently reacquainted themselves with the other. Lightly touching one another, trading gentle kisses as they moved until their erections were nestled together between their bodies. It wasn't long before the gentleness of their actions became more determined and they started to move against one another with a purpose and a goal.

He felt her hand on his back as he made love with Leo. More than she would ever know, she was his strength. She'd given him so much over their thirty-five plus years together and now she'd given him back Leo. Jed looked down at the man under him and knew he'd been blessed to have Leo in his life as his lover and, more importantly, as his friend.

Leo relished the feel of the solid body moving against him and the strong hand skimming along his body, refinding all his sensitive spots. It had been a long time since he'd been intimate with anyone and an even longer time since he'd been with Jed. "Jed, please," he whispered, knowing he would understand what he wanted.

"Oh yeah…" Jed replied, his breathing rough and his voice thick. He knew instantly what Leo was asking for. What he needed. "Abbey… Do we have?" he asked, looking at his wife curled next to them. She'd know what he needed, she'd always liked this part of the three of them together.

"No Jed. We don't and I wouldn't let either of you anyway. Contrary to what either of you believe – you are both older and it's been too long. Besides you are both past the point of being able to take the time you need with each other," she informed them going into doctor mode.

"Spoil sport," Jed complained with a pout.

"No," she corrected. "I'm being practical. I don't want to see you two hurting each other. Besides, this will give you an excuse…" she drifted off, wondering how long it would take them to figure out what she was saying.

Leo did. His eyes lit up. "I like the sound of that," he commented as he reached up to pull Jed back down to him. Abbey was right he was past the point of being able to take the time needed to prepare Jed or himself. Plus it didn't take much thought to make him look forward to the future and taking the time to reacquaint themselves with each other. Grinding his hips against Jed's, Leo reminded his lover they had unfinished business and he was at the point where he needed to come and soon.

Jed finally caught on to what both Abbey and Leo were telling him. He definitely was looking forward to more time with Leo. Pushing back, he once again lost himself in the feel of Leo moving under him and Abbey's light touch as she stroked down his back to the curve of his butt. Nothing else matter to him but them. They were the only three people in the world at that moment.

Abbey watched as they moved together and smiled as they encouraged each other to go 'harder' and 'faster' with whispered words and gasping pleas, until they both cried out their orgasm. She leaned toward them as they lay in a collapsed heap and kissed Jed's shoulder then Leo's forehead before gently rolling off the bed. She headed into the bathroom and returned with a warm damp cloth and a hand towel. Abbey couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted her return. Jed had rolled over onto his back and he and Leo lay side by side hands clasped between them with their eyes closed, half asleep.

Leo smiled, without opening his eyes, as she sat on the bed next to him and began to gently wipe the warm cloth over his softening penis and abdomen then dried him. It was typical of Abbey to take care of them afterward. Especially since they all hated to wake up crusty and uncomfortable in the morning. Leo felt Abbey lean over him to repeat her tender ministrations on her husband. 

He finally opened his eyes when he felt the bed once again shift. Looking over, he saw Jed with his head turned watching him. There it was again. *That* look. The one that filled the empty places in his soul. The same one he'd thought earlier hadn't been for him. Now he knew better. Now he knew the next time he saw that look directed in his direction that it really was for him.

"Move over," Abbey instructed coming back into the bedroom after disposing of the towels. 

Jed rolled onto his side and Leo curled up behind them with an arm tossed over his side. Abbey joined them and moved in behind Leo wrapping her arm around both the men in her life. Arms wrapped one each other they drifted off to sleep with different version of the same thought running through their mind – Leo was back.

 

The end.


End file.
